Drabbles
by Maiya-chan
Summary: Random Stories I wrote for either school assignments or cuz I was bored.
1. A Plan Well Failed

AN: This was an English vocabulary assignment. In case you don't understand some of the words, let me quickly define them for you:

Dictionary - a reference book that contains alphabetically ordered words, with explanations of their meanings, often with information about grammar, pronunciation, and etymology. :)

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I probably ever, own Kingdom Hearts…no matter how much I may want to. I also do not own the dictionary. _A_ dictionary, yes. _The_ dictionary, no.

By the way (Ugh! Third upload! Work stupid brain, work!) Thanks to **Besieged_Infection** for a little beta-reading and some helpful suggestions! :)

Dropping into a chair exhaustedly, Axel let out an effete sigh. His demeanor had changed drastically from how he had once acted. He usually made a joke out of everything, laughing ebulliently. He now felt desiccated, as if the ordeal had caused him to become nothing but an empty shell. He had lost all deference for his superiors in Organization XIII. He felt they were all despicable idiots whose plans ended with nothing to account for them. He would not even deign to speak to his old friend, Saix.

Axel especially thought of Organization XIII as nothing but chimerical thinkers since hearing their last insane plan. They once again planned an attempt to coalesce the Organization in to the group they should be. The leader, Xemnas, had tried to delineate the plan clearly. Axel knew it was egregious and would end in nothing but failure. He kept quiet; however, knowing the other members would think of him as eclectic, due to his bouts of insanity in the past.

Xemnas had planned to edify Roxas, the youngest, most important member, into rejoining the group. Axel had strongly fought the urge to deride Xemnas about his stupidity. Axel knew debauchery would be Xemnas's way to blackmail Roxas into returning. Axel hoped to delay the inevitable by making desultory statements that would confuse the smartest of them for hours. It ended how Axel had predicted; a complete debacle with no hope for reclamation. In a foolish, yet desperate, attempt to quickly deviate to a different plan, Xemnas tried the unthinkable. He attempted to defile the Organization's name by trying to destroy one of their members. His denouement quickly followed as he vanished, never to be seen again.

A dichotomy soon followed, separating those who wished to rebuild a new Organization from those wanting only to live a normal life. As Axel sat to write an elegy, he thought of all the recent events able to lend their sadness to its lines. He sighed as he thought of what feelings he hoped to elicit from Roxas. A diaphanous breeze lightly ruffled his hair as he raised his head. A diadem of golden light circled his red hair as he gazed at the far off sunset like so many times before.


	2. Metosera Yoji

AN: Hola, back again with an English assignment! This one wasn't beta-read really. My sis, Roxas-KeyofDestiny, kinda read it over and helped me do a little tweaking. This one is Trinity Blood, I really got into it around then.

* * *

Kokina Metosera Yoji is a preschool for smart, young vampires whose families hold high positions in the Empire and raise their children to be sapient. The shibboleth is "Teaching royal children to earn their own crown." It allows for only the smartest of these children to work hard and play with other sedulous children like them. Every student is sure to become a savant, due to the extensive curriculum.

It is so exclusive, even the children are sentient of when one who does not belong enters its halls. Children of pedestrian vampires are referred to the plainer preschool down the street. Quasi-vampires are strictly not allowed, no matter what the parents' rank or intelligence, as marriages between vampires and humans are frowned upon.

One day, the normal, perfunctory schedule was broken by a new arrival. The colors on his clothing marked it as the raiment of a very highly ranked family, the Fortuna family. The children found themselves in a quandary with the confusing arrival of Ion Fortuna, grandson of the Duke of Moldova. One brave young boy by the name of Radu carefully perused his face and, finding him to be a normal child, began playing with him. The more shy children tried to rationalize their avoidance of the new boy by excusing themselves to their work.

The day continued as before, in its normal, quiet sense of sang-froid. All of the children were sanguine in their happy work and play. However, one saturnine boy named Dietrich glared crossly at Ion all morning. He was irked by the way the unique boy had of being salient without even trying. By that day's salutary snack, celery sticks with peanut butter, Dietrich had come up with a plan. However, he needed to acquire the essential jar of peanut butter, as it was a quiddity to his plan.

Dietrich walked rakishly towards the kitchen, saying with a coy smile that he had to wash his hands. However, in the kitchen, he found himself in a quagmire: the peanut butter was too high for a six-year old like him. He immediately began to cry and whine querulously, saying that his celery didn't have enough peanut butter. A teacher tried to ratiocinate with him, but gave up finding the boy impossible to reason with. Acquiring the peanut butter, Dietrich walked behind Ion with a scintillating smile and a devious sparkle in his eyes, and dumped the entire jar on his head.

Ion slowly turned around with a sibilant hiss. "We find you to be a scurrilous and ill-mannered boy."

"Why are you speaking in the royal plural, I find it degrading and pejorative," Dietrich sneered tauntingly, "Besides, you don't even have a shard of a title to call your own, I have a fragment more right to use the royal plural."

"You should be arrested for sedition, as we are the Earl of Memphis," Ion countered. "For even suggesting that we do not have a title you should be sent to perdition and suffer a thousand hells!" Dietrich's perspicacity told him to retreat, so he decided to listen to his common sense.


End file.
